One Piece : A Smutty Adventure
by grenede
Summary: Robin Joins the Strawhat on their adventure leading to some dramatic changes.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : One Piece is not mine. Also this story is a lemon (vanilla lovers should just leave as there will be sex between every crew member of the strawhat, maybe nami may offer sex to marine guys for money or some other reason i don't know but it might happen) fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. All the characters mentioned are of a legal age. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Also may contain spoilers Thanks.

 **Chapter 1-A New Crew Mate**

With the assistance of Bon Kurei, Luffy and his crew left Alabasta safely. As time went by the crew began to miss the presence of princess Vivi. One can say that the atmosphere of Going Merry was not merry right now, Zoro being the only person not bother by the absence of the princess.

'So we manage to get away from the Marine safely', a unfamiliar voice on the Ship was heard by the entire crew. When the crew recognized to whom that voice belong it not only surprise them but also sent them in full alert mode as the VP of Baroque Works was now on their ship who's motive was unclear. Was it revenge or something else. Zoro and Nami were ready with their weapons, Ussop was in full panic mode shouting 'Warning, Intruder alert' on loudspeakers. Sanji as usual trying to flirt with her and Luffy having no clue whatsoever of what is happening.

Robin disarmed Zoro and Nami with the help of her devil fruits power, 'Just relax I am not here to get revenge. I am here because of your captain.' To this everyone looks at luffy confused. 'I don't know what do you mean?' Luffy replied totally confused. 'Surely you haven't forgotten what you did to me in Alabasta, it was unbearable.' Robin replied. Sanji get hysterical over this catching luffy by the neck and started shouting at him. Luffy still confused with the whole ordeal replied 'I don't know what are you saying.' 'You saved me when i wanted to die and now I don't have a home to return. It's all your fault and you have to take responsibility for it' replied Robin. To this Luffy replies 'So it can't be helped then, you can join our crew' shocking every crew member except Sanji.

The rest of the day was followed by the usual antics of the Strawhats.

Ussop began to interview Robin

Ussop : Whats your name. My name is Ussop(formally bowing his head).

Robin : My name is Nico Robin.

Ussop: What is your area of expertise?

Robin: I am an archeologist.

Ussop: And your specialty?

Robin: Killing.

'Luffy as per my investigation she is deemed dangerous' screams Ussop.

Zoro watches the entire ordeal and how foolishly they were lure by her. Nami was lure by a bag of precious stones and gems, Sanji was a lost cause from the beginning when it comes to women and the remaining members were too simple minded to take precautions against anyone suspicious.

Robin notices the distrust in Zoro's eyes and smiled asking 'Is this ship always as lively as it is now'. 'Yeah it usually is' Zoro reply. Robin stand across the railing watching the setting Sun lost in thoughts of what to come.

Dinner time arrives and Robin have its first dinner with the Strawhats, the food was exceptionally good and she was amazed at how much Luffy can eat. Nothing was new for Strawhats except that they have a new Crew member. For Robin this was a new experience as she was never part of such crew where the captain was a goofball.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful as everyone went to rest in their respective rooms. Robin asked Nami if she can borrow on of the books to pass time which Nami did not object.

As Robin was reading the book she began to think about her past and about the crew that she was part of. Not a single crew was as welcoming as this one. Every crew captain has a hidden motive in letting her join to the crew, either she was treated as sex object or a bargaining chip.

She seem somewhat skeptical how come a person such as luffy can be a pirate captain. She saw him defeat Crocodile so there was a little doubt in his strength but the way his crew behave towards him was also a mystery for her. So when the morning came she went to luffy's room and sat on his bed waiting for him to wake up.

As soon as Luffy woke up he was surprise to find Robin staring at him. 'Hey Robin whats up? Do you need something?' he asked. 'Well wasn't it supposed to be other way round' replied Robin. 'What do you mean?' asked a confused Luffy. 'You don't know about my past so the only thing that i can guess you want from me is sex, so here i am ready to give my body to you' replied Robin. 'What is sex, is it something tasty food' asked Luffy.

Surprised by his reply Robin said 'That means you are still virgin, how amusing. Its not a food its something that everyone do for fun'. 'If its not food then i don't care about that. See you at breakfast' Luffy left saying that surprising Robin even more.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Robin as no island was seen nearby. After dinner Robin was thinking how much of this crew is a anamoly. She need to do something to repay the favor to the captain of the ship. She decided to go into the captain's room and give him a gift.

She enters the room and finds Luffy sleeping with his strawhat on. She proceeds to his bed and unbuttoned his pant. She removes his pants and admired his 6 inch cock for a while before she starts rubbing it. After a few moments the cock begins to get hard and Robin move to take the entire cock in her mouth. Robin begins to increase her pace of sucking which causes Luffy to groan in pleasure. Robin continues sucking on Luffy's dick like a delicious lollypop which causes another groan from Luffy and wakes him up. Luffy is shocked and is about to scream when his mouth was covered by a arm that Robin created with her devil fruit power. Robin continues to suck him as Luffy ask her 'What are you doing Robin?' To this Robin stop and smile saying 'Relax Captain enjoy your reward for saving me' and continue sucking him again rolling her tongue on the tip of his dick and fondling his balls. Luffy groans with his eyes closed experiencing his first blowjob. Robin moves towards his balls and start sucking it. First the left then the right and then back to his shaft licking the underside of his dick till she reached the tip of the dick swallowing it whole. Luffy groans and whimpers saying 'Robin it feels strange.' 'Don't worry Luffy everything will be fine', said Robin as she began sucking again. Robin was loving the effect it was having on Luffy as Luffy was clearly nearing to cum. Few moments later Luffy whisper 'Robin i am gonna pee', to this Robin replied 'Its alright Luffy, let it go' as she began sucking even more vigorously. Soon Luffy came into Robin's mouth surprising Robin with the amount of cum that he released. Robin smiled after drinking the cum, 'So how did it feel Captain?' 'It was incredible' replied Luffy in a exhausted manner. 'Well that is what people call blowjob and you are welcome anytime you want it from me. Just make sure no one else know otherwise it may cause you a lot of problem.' said Robin as she was about to leave the room. 'Don't worry I won't say anything about this to anyone don't wanna stop this blowjob thing. Its great like meat.' Robin smiled as she left the room to have a rest.

The next day Luffy's behavior was a little odd if anyone has to notice it would have clearly notice by anyone, but since it was Luffy everyone ignore it. Everyone except Robin, Luffy made eye contact with Robin to which she gave her usual poker face smile knowing what was bothering him. After breakfast Zoro began practicing on the deck, Ussop began to prepare new weapon, Chopper was preparing medicine and sanji was in kitchen cooking lunch. Everyone was busy Robin took this opportunity to give Luffy what he wanted, 'Hey captain can you help me in the library to search some books' said Robin as she went in the library which was the map room as well. Luffy followed her not getting the meaning of what Robin said. As soon as they got in the room Robin closed the door and began to remove Luffy's pant. 'Didn't you want to search for the books?' Luffy's asked innocently. To which she smiled and said 'This is much more fun than reading a book' and began sucking his dick. Luffy did not object as he wanted this from the morning. Robin's lips were sucking his cock with a passion that were opening new gate of pleasure for him. As Robin knew that they don't have that much of time she decided to take a notch higher sucking his dick while licking with her tongue at the same time. Luffy could not control and came in Robin's mouth. 'Well wasn't that fun' said Robin licking her lips, 'but don't be shy to ask me about it, the others might get suspicious' as she begins to leave the room. Luffy thought about it for few seconds and left the room too.

Unknown to those two there was another person in that room who was quite shock at the events that occurred in that small room.

A/N : Well I know that everyone might have guess who the person was in the room with Luffy and Robin. For those who did not get it wait for the next chapter. This is my first fanfic so there are expected to be mistakes in it, but if you can enjoy it then i will consider as one of my goals achieved. Will love to have a beta reader, if anyone interested pm me. Might get some new idea. As for the story i just wanted a one piece smut series on the web. As a fan of the original series i was quite disappointed when i cannot find one. That's it for now.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Charming the Navigator

The strawhats continues their journey along with their newest addition to the crew Nico Robin. Everyone was going about their business as usual, the cook looking after his food ingredients whereas Ussop was busy maintaining whatever armory they have on Going Merry. It was a normal day no dramatic changes in the whether or the marines chasing them. Everything was so peaceful except that something was bothering Nami and everyone seems to notice it as she was making a lot of mistakes which was pretty rare to see, the others tried to find out but she avoided giving any answers. Everyone decided that it would be better to give her some time and she might get back to her normal self after some time and to assist her in the best way possible as their survival on the sea was riding on how she navigate these waters.

Luffy was getting pretty bored after lunch as he has not seen a new island in days, although he enjoyed his session with Robin he still looks forward to finding a new island. He began looking for Ussop and Chopper to have some fun as Robin was busy reading in the library and did not want to be disturbed for the moment.

Nami, on the other hand, was still not recovered from what she saw two days ago in the library. Robin and Luffy did not know that Nami was in the library as well drawing the map when Robin decided to give her captain what he wanted. As Nami was about to leave she saw Robin sucking his captain cock hungrily. Surprised by what was happening she decided to hide and watch the entire scene unfold. She watches Robin work her magic on her captain while she began rubbing her pussy over her underwear unconsciously. Nami was still in a state of shock after watching the entire episode, by no means Nami was a virgin but seeing Luffy get a blowjob from Robin somehow made her wet. Nami began to collect her thoughts as Robin and Luffy began to leave the room after finishing their business. For the next two days, Nami started to notice that those two were spending a lot of time together and she had a pretty much good idea of what they were doing. She decided not to create a scene until they reached the next island. As soon as they reached the next island she was going to confront Robin.

The next morning Zoro spotted an island and the strawhats decided to drop the anchor on the shore of this island to replenish their supplies. Luffy decided to explore the island whereas Sanji decides to restock his food supply by finding whatever edible thing he can find on that island. Zoro decided to have a look around as he was pretty bored too. Ussop and Chopper were dragged by Sanji to carry the supplies. Seeing everyone leave Robin decided to stay on the ship along with Nami to keep a watch on it.

Nami was alone on the ship with Robin now which was she wanted all along since the day she watch her suck Luffy. 'I saw what you and Luffy did in the Library three days ago', said Nami. Surprised by this Robin replied, 'So this was the reason you were acting like that, I was surprised too how can a navigator keeps making such obvious mistakes. Sorry for distracting you though that was not my intention.' 'What does that suppose to mean? Don't you have any shame or are you that desperate to get on his good side?' asked Nami with a hint of hate in her tone. 'Don't get me wrong Navigator I just wanted to show him my appreciation for saving my life. Well don't you feel that a person must at least be shown some appreciation when he saved your life. What about you from. what i heard from the reindeer that he saved your life too back in Drum Island. He was on the verge of death too, climbing a mountain which was three mile high and that steep is no easy task. But all i see you bossing him around when needed', replied Robin. 'Well you are right but...' Nami was at loss of words on the newcomer reply, nothing came to her mind. 'From what I have seen since our first meeting in Whiskey Peak that Luffy is a very kind person and not only that he is very innocent but he will not ask anything in return even if he risk his life to save yours. Being considered as his comrade is like getting a insurance against enemies. Aren't you doing the same thing using him to be safe' said Robin. 'You are wrong I consider him as my friend and i am willing to give my life for him' replied Nami. 'How admirable of you to say that. So if your captain wants to have Sex with you then won't you have Sex with him?' asked Robin. Nami surprised by Robin question replied 'What are you saying Luffy is not that kind of man that he wants something in return to save a friend.' To this Robin chuckled and replied, 'How much more delusional you can be? He haven't asked for sex cause he doesn't have experience in actual sex. When I gave him his first blowjob it was an entirely new experience for him. And since that day he keeps on asking me for it whenever we are alone. Maybe you don't want to give what he wants and that's the reason you are so upset about it.' Nami blushed a little on Robin's comments on Luffy asking Nami for sex,' I did not mean that.' Robin did not let Nami finished and said,' Does that mean that you are willing to have sex with Luffy? ' To this Nami said,' Well if he wants then i don't mind fucking him.'

Robin decided to test whether the Navigator really meant what she said so she began to move towards her and gave her a passionate kiss. Nami was surprised by what Robin did and tried to break free, Robin already knew that Nami will try to break free and was prepared fo that as she used her devil fruit powers to restrict her movements and continued to kiss her. She began sucking her lips like she was a hungry beast alternating between the upper and the lower lips. Once Nami began to give in she decided that it was ok for now but she is gonna find out how much willing the navigator really is or rather she wanted to make her submissive to her as well as to Luffy. So when she leaves the crew the captain can still have someone to enjoy. 'See you tonight then when everyone is sleeping Navigator' said, Robin, as she proceeded to the library. Nami still in shock after the whole ordeal, but the most shocking thing to her was that she loved the kiss that Robin gave, no one has kissed her with such passion before. It was passionate as well as gentle at the same time. She decided it was better to leave it at that and moved to the observation area to watch the island and to take her mind off.

The crew came back to the ship after spending four hours on the island with Sanji, Chopper, and Ussop carrying food supplies that can last them months. The island had plenty of edible fruits and animals to stock up their food storage. Zoro and Luffy were still on the island, Luffy was busy exploring the island and Zoro was lost. They came back to the ship during dinner and Sanji was furious on both of them causing everyone unnecessary trouble by coming late to the ship. All this time Nami kept wondering what did Robin mean when she said 'See you tonight.'

The strawhats went to rest after dinner with chopper taking the night shift to keep a watch. The Going Merry might not look like a huge ship but it did has 4 levels. The kitchen was at the top below that was the second level which basically included the map room, deck and the armory. The third level was basically used as store rooms since it was convenient to maintain the food supplies as the kitchen and the room below the map room was connected with stairs. The third level had 1 bathroom along with couple of more king size bedrooms. The last level was designed a little weird. It had five rooms but out those five one room covered thirty percent of the area. It was a luxurious room with all kind of facilities available. The ship was designed in such a way that the kitchen and the store rooms were connected and the luxurious room was meant for the Captain of the ship. The armory was on the second level so that when attacked by the enemy they can fully utilize their weapons without any delay. Ussop always go to sleep in armory since it was convenient for him, Sanji used to sleep in the food storage room as he didn't want to leave the food unguarded because of his captain's appetite. And Nami used the map room as well as the king size room since no one objected it and she likes it. It was also the room where all the treasures were kept. Luffy does not want to sleep alone so he shared room with Ussop. When Chopper joined the crew he decided to make one of the rooms as the Operation Theatre so he decided to take the unoccupied room on the third level, he decided that it will be his bedroom too as he can use it according to his convenience to create medicines for the Strawhats. When Robin joined she didn't mind taking the unoccupied room at the last level, which basically declared the last level as ladies territory.

As everyone went to sleep Robin decided to pay a visit to the Navigator, she went to her room and knocked her door. Nami was wearing only a shirt as she was preparing to sleep. 'What do you need?' asked Nami. Without giving a response Robin began kissing her and used her devil fruits power to restrict her and locked the room. As soon as she closed the door she knocked the Navigator on the bed restraining her arm, legs and mouth using her devil fruit power. 'Now miss Navigator i hope you haven't forgotten about our conversation that we had this afternoon. I meant every single word of it and its time you show your loyalty towards your Captain', said Robin. Hearing this Nami was quite shocked thinking that Robin have might talk with Luffy and told him to have sex with her. Seeing the expression of disbelief on Nami's face Robin replied, 'Don't worry the captain won't be having you tonight. Tonight its just you and me. And please don't scream unless you want others to see you in this position.' Robin said releasing Nami's mouth. Nami was furious with the way Robin was treating her but didn't want others to see her in such position. She decided to go along with her scheme for now and that her time will come.' Well miss Navigator are you virgin?' asked Robin. 'What kind of question is that!' screamed Nami. 'Yes or No' was Robin replied while running her finger on her face along her hair. 'No' said Nami blushingly. Robin began to kiss her while her arm began to remove the buttons of Nami's shirt.

Robin began to move downwards kissing her neck while slowly cupping her left boobs with her right hand. 'So who took your virginity? did you have any lover before you decided to become a pirate.'asked Robin. Nami was upset with the question but decided to answer that,' No I don't have any lover. It was my previous captain that took my virginity. I was a plaything for him and his crew. I even have to fuck those marines friends of his' she said with a tear in her eyes. Robin was surprised a little after hearing Nami's confession about her past but that didn't mean she can't enjoy sex now. After all these years Robin has learned at least one thing to enjoy whatever you can, whenever you can and she is going to make Nami realize how good and enjoyable sex can be.

Robin stripped Nami completely and began sucking her nipples, alternating between left and right. Nami was getting aroused by whatever Robin was doing. She had sex before but it was never gentle, the men who fucked her before only considered her as a cum dumpster. Whenever they fucked her it was brutal, her body used to ache the next day. Robin was licking her nipples like if she were licking ice cream and her nipple was like a cherry on top of the ice cream, as she was licking one nipple she was groping the other boob giving gentle tug to the other nipple occasionally. Nami's breathing began to increase slowly, Robin noticed that and she began to move up to give a gentle kiss to her lips before going down on her. She began trailing her tongue on Nami's body moving from her neck licking the cleavage between her breasts as she proceed downwards until she reached her belly button, Robin admired the cute navel finally giving it a kiss. She continued her journey downwards where Nami's pussy was leaking juice indicating her arousal. She gave a lick on her clean shave pussy, her tongue covering the entire area from bottom to her clit at the top. Nami groan in delight as she was getting close to the edge. Robin inserted her tongue in her vagina and started fucking her with her tongue. Nami was coming close to cumming as her breathing increased and moans got louder. She was about to cum and Robin stopped suddenly which frustrated the Navigator. Robin removed every restrained on Nami except for her hands and began to move towards the chair while licking Nami's nectar from her hand and lips.

Nami was extremely frustrated as she never felt such pleasure before and was about to receive her first orgasm when Robin decided to destroy the fun. 'Why did you stopped?' asked Nami. 'Cause you haven't said yet that you want this. If you want to continue you have to admit it from your own mouth.' said Robin knowing that Nami doesn't have much of a choice as she still has restrained her hands. Nami was hesitant but she really wanted to know how does it feel to have an orgasm. 'I want to continue' said Nami softly. Robin smile as she listens to Nami but still wanted to tease her a little more so she said, 'I couldn't hear you, You have to be clear if you want me to continue.' To this Nami screamed begging Robin to continue. After getting Nami where she wanted her to be she began to continue licking her breast moving downwards licking her pussy. She decided to take things one notch higher she created two hands with her devil fruit power and began massaging her boobs while she continued to suck her. Nami was getting closer to her first orgasm, she was feeling incredible. Suddenly she felt two tongues licking her nipples while one was licking her pussy, Robin created two tongues in the palm of the hand that was massaging Nami's boob which sends Nami over the edge as she came in Robin's mouth and pass out enjoying her first ever orgasm.

Robin began to strip out of her clothes as Nami tried to recover from that amazing orgasm. On coming back she saw Robin naked standing beside the bed. Robin said, 'The night is still young miss Navigator, ' as she grew her clit into a cock. Nami was completely shocked after seeing that and was at loss of words to which Robin replied, 'One of the advantages of my devil fruits.' as she gave her a smile that meant the night was going to be a long night for her.

A/N: Well it turns out to be a pretty big chapter for me. The next chapter will be the continuation of this part, or maybe I may decide to write a new chapter altogether cant say. Positive feedbacks are always appreciated. If you like my story do follow it and provide your feedback to improve my story writing. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Luffy's Growth

It's been 3 days since the Strawhats has docked their ship on the new island and were waiting for the log to reset to point to the next island, unfortunately for them, they had no way to know how much more time will it take for log to reset. After two days of exploring the island, the strawhats concluded that the island was inhabited and the animals that consider the island as their home were not dangerous enough to harm them, as a result, Ussop and Chopper were acting carefree. Zorro spent most of his time either sleeping or training apart from the first day when he decided to explore the island to inspect about it, fortunately for everyone else he managed to not get lost while exploring and came back before sunset. Sanji, Usssop, and Chopper spent the first 2 days collecting supplies for the voyage and after 2 days Sanji decides that he have enough supplies to last for a month and a half even after taking into consideration the amount of food Luffy consume. He thought that they will be able to catch fishes throughout the voyage and that will be the primary source of food for the crew throughout their travel. The supplies are backup that will be used if they are unable to catch any, he explained Ussop and Chopper emphasizing that if they want to have dinner they need to catch something every day while saying that this not apply for the ladies and they will get the dinner even if everyone else is hungry. Obviously, Ussop and Chopper did not like the idea and were fighting with him the whole time saying how unfair this is.

The next day Ussop started maintenance of the Going Merry with the wood that they have collected in the past 2 days. Chopper was helping him fix whatever damage was done to Merry during their travel. Sanji did not have anything to do apart from cooking food for the crew so he began thinking about how he can improve the dishes that he cooked and busied himself trying new recipes. Zorro was taking a nap and Nami was thinking about the night Robin came into her room. She was very confused about the events that transpired between them and was having difficulty to come to terms with it. Robin saw how Nami was behaving and was the only person that was able to see that Nami was not herself even though Nami tried her best to behave as she behave usually as she remembers her previous conversation with Robin in which she said that she can see clearly that something was troubling her. The rest of the crew did not observe the minor changes in Nami's behavior but Robin did as she was the one who was responsible for her behaving like this in the first place. Robin and Nami were brought back from their train of thought when Luffy screamed and ask Sanji to prepare a lunch for him as he wanted to go explore the island again. Sanji screamed that there was nothing to look on this island and he should stay on the ship so that they can leave as soon as the log is set. But Luffy being Luffy started whining that he is bored and want to go to the other side of the island that he had not visited. Sanji was about to lose his mind when Robin said that if it would help she can go along with Luffy so that they can come back before sunset and if the log has been reset then they can leave in the morning as soon as the sunrise. Sanji sighed in defeat as he cannot argue with Robin's reasoning and said Luffy to wait for a few minutes so that he can pack the lunches for both of them. Robin looked back on Nami and she can see that her eyes were asking her what is she planning now to which Robin just replied her with a smile which irritated Nami even more.

As soon as Luffy and Robin left the ship Nami decided that she want to spend some time alone. She told Sanji that she is going to her room for a nap and she don't want anyone to disturb her. Sanji was a little surprised by Nami's request but he let that slide as he thought to himself that it was nothing. She went straight to her bed as soon as she enters and was lying on the bed with her hand covering her face. She started replaying the events of the night that Robin spent with her a few nights ago. The way she had used her devil fruit ability to give her pleasure was something she had never experienced before. All her previous experience was either a painful one or it was a ploy to get closed to someone and rob him of his money. There was no real satisfaction in any of her past experiences but it all changed that night. Trying to recapture the experience of the previous night she slid her right arm in her skirt that she was wearing and began rubbing her pussy above her panties while her left arm was busy squeezing her boobs over the top that she was wearing. She slid her panties aside and started probing her finger in her honey pot as the memories of the previous night came flooding back. She remembered how Robin's artificial hands were squeezing her boobs while she was sucking her pussy vigorously as her life depended on it.

Flashback of previous night

Nami laid there after enjoying an orgasm for the first time in her life. As she was trying to collect her thoughts on what just happened she can see that Robin's clit is growing and it has turned into a dick. Robin smiled an said "One of the advantages of my devil fruit, you won't believe just how these fruits can work. You just need to be creative enough. I have seen a variety of devil fruit abilities and how a single devil fruit can have versatile use. Well, I don't know how many of the devil fruit users have tried to use their ability while having sex." Nami gets up from her lying position and was about to say something when Robin took her cock and shoved it in her face demanding her to suck it.

Nami was taken aback by Robin's action. It was a lot to process for Nami, first, she never considered herself to be bisexual or lesbian but after having her first orgasm she was thinking that it might not be such a bad thing. But as soon as she was about to accept her previous thought Robin demonstrates her ability which left her with amazed how Robin's had thought of using her devil fruit ability. The feeling of being amazed did not stayed longed with her either as she Robin tried to shove her dick in her face and now her mind was telling her if she backs down now she is gonna be her bitch throughout her stay which her instinct refused to accept being the strong girl that survived 8 terrible years on her own.

She immediately shoved Robin back and said: "Don't think I am gonna be your bitch just because of what happened before." Robin was a little surprised by the tone Nami used and realized that maybe breaking her is not the way to bring Nami to her way of thinking.

"I guessed that was rude of me, I need to consider how you feel too. But you can't deny the fact that we can experience a lot more if you want. I will admit that I wanted to make you my bitch so when the time comes to give yourself to Luffy you won't deny him. Knowing Luffy if you reject him he won't bother you as he is very kind-hearted, he does not want to hurt those who are close to him. And if it came to that I can force you to do my bidding and allow him to enjoy the pleasure of sex with you."

Nami was a little surprised by Robin's confession and was wondering just what this woman is thinking and how far is she going for Luffy. Is this all an act to be on his good side, if yes then it serves no purpose as Luffy was the one to accept her first without any conditions when the rest of the crew was against it. At this point, Nami was just confused but was horny as well as the feeling of the last orgasm was still fresh and her body was craving for more.

"So Miss Navigator what would it be, would you like to enjoy what I have to offer? Are you willing to give your body to your captain if he desire it?"

After a few seconds, Nami replied, "Don't get me wrong I did enjoy what you offered and if Luffy wants a sexual relationship with me than I won't deny him of that but knowing Luffy I don't think he ever thought of me like that. If he gets such thoughts now it would be probably because of you filling his head with such thoughts."

Robin stood there thinking that what the navigator is saying has some truth in it, but still, she wanted Luffy to enjoy sex whenever he wants even after she leaves his crew that's the least she can do for him. "Fine I won't influence him to have sex with you when we are fooling around, but what happens when he get hooks to the pleasure of flesh after fooling around with me. I have seen men change after having sex for the first time. A boy so innocent that would blush when someone kissed his forehead but after enjoying sex once could not keep his hands off from the girl that had sex with him."

To this Nami scoffed and said, "Luffy is nothing like that and if that happens you can handle him .." Before Nami could say anything more Robin interrupted "What if I am not there with him, what if the crew need to split and you two ended forming a team and had to camp for the night then what? If he ask you then what would you do then? Nami was unable to answer her. "I am pretty sure you are thinking there is no way Luffy will act like that. In this hypothetical scenario, you already started judging him is that the real Luffy but what about you, you already confessed to me that your previous captain already took advantage of yourself and even made you his prostitute that he can give as a bribe to the marine officers. But if Luffy is asking the same thing he is just like your previous captain. All the times that he put his life on the line for you are meaningless if he asks for it." Robin's word felt like a bullet to the heart to Nami.

After a few minutes of silence, Nami said "Yeah I am hypocrite I always wanted Luffy to behave in the same way as long as we are together. That was the reason I joined him in the first place. But I wanted to bury my past and live a new life, is that something that I can't wish to have?"

"You can Miss Navigator if you wanted that you should have stayed in your hometown after Arlong Park was destroyed." "How did you know about Arlong Park?" Nami asked angrily. "Don't give me that look I am an archaeologist, uncovering history is what I am good at. Be it a person or world. I had a little time on hand after our discussion today so I visited your room when you were having dinner and read your diary in which you have mentioned how you met Luffy how he helped you and your village fight Arlong. Well, to be honest, I was unable to read everything as time was limited. Slapped Robin was stunned at Nami's reaction, "How could you? That diary was personal you have no right to read that" Nami shouted.

"Sorry but coming straight to you and asking these questions would have not provided me with the answers that I was looking for. And as I was saying if you wanted to start a new life you could have stayed in your hometown, you could have even joined the marine to fulfill your dreams just like your mother but you decided to join him meanwhile deceiving him as well as yourself in the process you are just doing to fulfil your dreams and by doing so you are helping him as well to fulfill his dream, while the truth is you want him to fulfill his dream no matter what and you are even risking your dream in the process. Let us not kid ourselves you wanted to travel the world and draw a world map chances of accomplishing that are more if you have joined the Marines instead of him. A crew of 5 people dreaming to conquer GrandLine is a high-risk low return bet." Nami did not have any reply to what Robin said. "The reason I was trying to get you cross that line because I can see that you like him but afraid of taking the next step," Robin said as she was about to leave.

"What should I do," Nami said in a soft voice. "I don't know, but if you want my advice then I would say just open your heart and have a look you may find answers there," Robin said as she left the room.

Flashback ended

Nami was busy pleasuring herself as she thought about Robin's tongue probing her pussy and how good it felt as she was doing this the image of Luffy grabbing her from behind and massaging her boobs popped up in her mind. The idea of her having a threesome with Robin and Luffy was quite exciting to Nami as she came as soon as Luffy's image came in her mind. After recovering from the orgasm she thought to herself what should she do. Did she love Luffy or she is just seeing him in romantic light because of what Robin said?

It has been 1 hour since Robin and Luffy had left the ship and began their exploration of the island which they have not yet visited. Zorro and Sanji had visited this side but not Luffy as the first time the crew split and decided to explore different regions of the island separately. Robin too was thinking about the discussion that she had with Nami and Luffy can see that something was bothering her. After walking for few more minutes Luffy spotted a cave and excitedly ran towards it. Seeing Luffy run waked Robin from her train of thoughts and forced her to run as well.

"Why did you took off like that?" Robin asked.

"I found a perfect place to have our lunch, don't you agree?" Luffy replied.

Robin smiled on hearing the reply and sat on a rock to eat the lunch that Sanji packed. While eating Luffy asked, "Is something troubling you Robin?" Robin was surprised that Luffy could see that something was bothering her. She had always thought of Luffy as some kid that only knows how to have fun even in the most chaotic situation.

"Why do you think that something is troubling me?"

"Well, I just feel like something has been bothering you, especially since the last two days."

Robin was surprised by Luffy's response, she never expected Luffy to be so observant of other people's feelings. "So am I the only person that is behaving differently Captain?"

"I don't know about that, but ever since you sucked my dick you were always on my mind so I always keep watching you. How you behave when you were having a meal or reading a book or when you sucked my dick. I can see you smile occasionally when Ussop, Chopper and I did something stupid but apart from that I never saw you smiled. Even when you give me blowjob it feels like I am the only one enjoying. I don't know if you are happy or not, and the last two days you seem even more distant."

Robin never thought that Luffy cared about her so much, she never imagined that Luffy can show such considerate behavior towards his crew member. Luffy was always a happy go lucky guy but maybe their fooling around has opened his way of thinking. Robin wanted that to be true she wanted Luffy only began to think that way because he wanted sex and she was not entirely wrong as Luffy changed his way of thinking after they began fooling but he was not only observing her but his other crew members too but right now he can understand very little about other's people feelings. Robin did not want emotions to come in their ongoing relationship she wanted this relationship to continue as a purely sexual relationship in which both of them can benefit as long as they are together.

"So you wanted to see me happy, do you know how to make a woman happy Luffy?" asked Robin.

Luffy shooked his head in denial.

"There are many ways to make a woman happy. Some women become happy when they get money while some when they get flowers. Some when a handsome man protect her and claim her as his own while some get happy when a man cooks a delicious meal for her."

Luffy was beginning to feel sad after he heard Robin's reply, he began thinking to himself that he does not have money nor he can search for flowers on the sea. He cannot cook and his crewmates are strong enough that don't need saving.

"For every woman, her definition of a man making her happy varies but every woman dreams that her man should rock her world while having sex. So even if you cannot make happy in ways that she wants you can always charm a woman if you are good at sex Luffy. The question here is are you Luffy?"

"What's sex, Robin?" Luffy replied immediately after hearing one thing that can help him make a woman happy.

"The blowjob that I give you is part of sex, there are many things that sex includes do you want to learn about it?"

"Yes…" Luffy replied immediately but realized that if blowjob was a part of sex then in that case too he cannot make Robin happy.

Robin saw that and said, "Don't worry captain you will get better as you learn and maybe you can make me happy one day."

On hearing this Luffy said "I want to learn about sex now, I want to get better at it as soon as possible. I want to make you happy"

As Luffy was saying this Robin came close to him and hold his face with both her hand and started kissing him. Luffy was shocked for a moment but after a few seconds started kissing her back. He instinctively began to alter between her upper and lower lips as he already knew what needs to be done. Robin was also surprised how good Luffy was but that did not stop her from continuing.

After a few moments, they both parted from each other gasping for air, they both were so engrossed in kissing that at some point they even forget to breathe. When both of them caught their breath Robin said: "This is called kissing captain, surprisingly you are good at kissing and don't think I am saying this just to be nice to you."

Luffy's mood brightened upon hearing Robin's compliment and he even likes how that kiss felt. He likes how soft Robin's lip was, he even likes the sweet taste of Robin's lipstick that she was wearing.

Robin began to kiss Luffy again and this time she slid her hand down his pants and started rubbing his cock which caused Luffy to groan in her mouth. "This is called handjob Luffy," Robin said while rubbing his cock, "Now to make a woman happy you just can't stand there and do nothing while the woman is doing all the work."

"What should I do Robin?" asked Luffy while trying to hold his moan back. "You should find a woman's erogenous spots and massage them to make her aroused." "Erogenous spots what are those?" asked Luffy. "Those are the parts that make women horny like her breasts" replied Robin while opening her shirt buttons and removing her breast to show Luffy. "Women like when a man gently massaged their breasts," Robin said while taking Luffy's hand and placing them on her boobs. Luffy taking the hint started to massage her boobs by pressing them gently, Robin gasped for a moment as she was already getting aroused. Luffy noticed that and started squeezing her boobs gently and seeing Robin's reaction he reached out for her other breast too and started squeezing both of them alternately.

"Yes Luffy you are doing amazing," Robin let out a soft moan and continued rubbing his cock. Luffy could see Robin's nipples get hard as he was squeezing her boobs and instinctively he pinched her nipples gently which caused Robin's moan to increase in intensity. Robin stopped rubbing Luffy's cock for a second and hold Luffy's head and said, "You know Luffy women love when someone sucks on her boobs when her nipples are hard and she enjoys more when her nipples are sucked." To this Luffy removed his hand from one boob and started sucking on her nipples like a baby while the other hand keeps squeezing the other boob. He began licking her nipples after giving a gentle squeeze with his mouth after he gave a nice long lick to her nipple he started maneuvering his tongue on her entire boob. Robin was getting more and more aroused as the time was passing by and Luffy can see that on her face and he can understand now that she was feeling good as whenever she compliment Luffy, he made sure to look on her face to know what kind of face she makes when she was feeling good. Luffy continued sucking her nipples while alternating between left and right.

Robin can already feel her pussy getting moist she wanted to take things further. She motioned Luffy to stop and started removing his pants, as soon as his pants were down Luffy's cock sprang out in clear view with his cock standing erect. Robin licked her lips and told Luffy to lie on the ground while getting undressed. Seeing Robin naked had an immediate effect on Luffy as his cock began pulsing even more. Robin came near Luffy and stand in such a way that her pussy was right above his face. Robin parted her pussy lips which were already wet and said, "This Luffy is the most erogenous spot on a woman's body. A woman would never allow a man to see her naked like this but if you can make her bare herself like this then consider yourself lucky." Robin paused for a moment and then continued "Once a woman has bared herself like this it's the man's job to give her pleasure by sucking on her pussy," as she descends on his face with her pussy hanging just a few inches above. Luffy hearing what Robin has said till now grabbed her waist and began licking her pussy, the juices oozing out from her pussy was like eating a delicious dessert after a meal. Little did Luffy know that this was just the start of the main course. Robin began to moan in delight just how good Luffy was in licking her pussy, she thought to herself that he is just like an animal who just know instinctively what to do. "Once a woman has bared herself…. for you it should become…. your mission to make her moan... in delight by sucking her pussy even if she resists," Robin said but was finding it difficult to say as Luffy increased his assault on her pussy. The sound of Robin's moan was acting as a motivation for him to increase his assault. Robin could not control herself anymore and took his cock and started sucking him, both had busied themselves in giving pleasure to each other. Robin was the first to cum as she let go of his cock from her mouth and screamed, "Yes... I am cumming…" while she cummed in Luffy's face. Luffy a little shocked by Robin's release and stopped for a moment but as he heard Robin's voice continued sucking on her pussy, and surprisingly he like what he tasted. Robin laid on Luffy's body after her release ended with her face next to his cock, she was breathing heavily and a smile appeared on her face. "Wow, Luffy that was amazing," said Robin while slowly rubbing his hard cock.

Luffy feeling happy that Roin's said that let out a small groan as Robin was still playing with his dick. "Shall we begin to the main course," said Robin as she stood up and lined her pussy above his cock "This is where your dick goes Luffy, try not to cum as soon as it's in," she said as she impaled herself on the thick and hard meat. Luffy was about to blow his load but tried to not as he remember what Robin has said. Robin too was on verge of cumming as her pussy was already sensitive from Luffy's previous assault, she tried to steady herself as she supported her body by placing her hands on Luffy's chest. After a few moments, she pulled Luffy and hugged him as she began to slowly ride his cock. Luffy let out a small groan feeling the wet slippery and tight sensation of her pussy. He cannot believe how good he was feeling and was trying to hold on as long as he can, he wanted to savor this moment as long as he can. Just when he thought he was getting the hang of it Robin whispered in his ear, "You can't let the woman do all the work, go on show me what you have learned." Hearing this Luffy grabbed her left ass and started sucking her right boobs while matching his thrusts to Robin. As soon as Luffy began that Robin came one step closer to cumming, she never thought that Luffy will grab her ass and start thrusting himself she attributed this to his animal-like instinct and increased her pace. Every moment she was getting closer and as soon as Luffy bit her nipple she lost it screaming "Yes I am cumming. Fuck me harder Luffy, cum with me." as she lost feeling in her waist as her orgasm rode out. She just lied there for a moment while Luffy kept pounding her. After a few moments, she can feel Luffy's cock pulsing and knew that he was close to cumming she took his mouth and began kissing him which was enough to send him over the edge. Luffy's filled her pussy with his cum and once he was emptied his load in her he fell on the ground. Robin followed his suit and was lying top of him. Both were breathing heavily basking in the afterglow of the sex that they just enjoyed. No one said anything for a moment all they can hear is each other breathing as they lied there.

Luffy knew that Robin felt good while they had sex as he saw the look on her face and the voices that she made but still he was not sure if she was happy and was about to ask her the same thing but was interrupted by Robin when she said, "Luffy.., what we did definitely makes a woman happy but its a temporary happiness. And the examples that I gave earlier were also mean to make her happy temporarily. Like there are moments in which a woman will be temporary happy there will be moments in which she would be mad, but that doesn't mean she will be mad on you forever. To make a woman truly happy you need to win her heart, how you can do that you need to find what her heart desires and provide that to her. But thing is understanding a woman heart is extremely complicated, I doubt you can grasp what I am saying right now. It's not something that is written in books or someone can explain it to you. And Luffy sex is something that is enjoyable to both woman and the man if they both are willing but forcing yourself on a woman for sex is something only a despicable man will do."

Robin got up and began to dress, Luffy did not know how to respond to Robin so started to dress himself. Both of them got dressed and were going back to ship as they approached the Going Merry Robin said, "Listen Luffy I do like you and I do think that you should think about what I said earlier but if you are still unable to understand I won't be mad at you for that. We can still have sex whenever we want and there is a lot of things that you need to learn about sex, so stop looking so sad."

 **A/N:** Well its been a lot of time since I wrote the previous chapter but there is reason for that. My next chapter got deleted twice while I was working on it and was clearly upset with that. I did not want to rewrite the same thing for the third time. So I needed a new start for this chapter and before I began working on this chapter I took all the necessary precautions so that this won't get deleted. This chapter was something that I never thought I could write need a lot of thinking was constantly fighting with my own thoughts on how should the story proceed, but now that I have completed this chapter I can rest easy for now. Positive feedbacks are always appreciated and if you have some suggestions feel free to drop those I might use them but it all depends if those suggestion work for my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The logpose reset after a week which allowed the strawhats to set sail for the next island. It's been three days since their journey began and it was quite peaceful for the Grandline. Nami could feel that the weather is not going to change for the day and was about to go and relax on the deck next to her Oranges when their ship was attacked by a sea King and before it can cause much damage to the ship the monster trio took care of it, however the ship did take some hit and needed repairs. Ussop already thought that this might happen so he took steps and store a lot of wood that can help in repairing the ship. He asked Chopper to come and help him after the sea King was dealt. Sanji decided that it would be a waste to let the sea King to sink at the bottom of the sea and thought that he could use its meat as a ration for the next few days. He sliced the seaking like he was slicing butter, he may not look like it but everyone can see how capable he is with the knife. Chopper saw that and asked, "Hey Sanji why do you insist on fighting with your legs the way you use that knife to slice the seaking you can easily become a swordsman?" Zorro hearing this got irritated and sarcastically said, "Yeah sure anyone can become a swordsman just like anyone can become a doctor if you read some books." "Hey back off you Marimo," Chopper replied angrily. Before it could get out of hands Sanji replied, "Hey Chopper let me tell you something everyone fight as per their strength and their conviction, when I worked with the old man I had the same question about him I could see that he was quite strong defeating men with just his leg and there were fights that he would have easily won if he used his hands but he would let those fights drag on and will eventually win those fights but he never used his hand. So one day I gather some courage and asked him, he must have been in a good mood as he did not hit me like all the times whenever I asked him something that I didn't know about cooking saying _After all this year spending in the kitchen you don't even know this brat._ He said _A cook is only as good as his hands, the hands of the cook are meant to treat every ingredient with proper care some ingredients need very gentle care while some need strength to break them down. If a cook uses his hand for fighting he will never be able to treat the ingredients with the gentle care that they need. Well, there are cooks who use their hands for fighting and can still cook delicious meals but in all my years of experience, I did not find a cook that can prepare all kinds of ingredients and so the only thing I can conclude that was because they used their hands for something other than cooking. But that's just me, kid you should not let other people influence how you cook and how you fight._ After we had that discussion I did a lot of thinking and thought about my dream of all blue and thought if what the old man is saying is actually true then I need to get stronger so that I can defeat anyone just by using my legs so that once I find my treasure of ingredients I can cook all those with my hands and would be sad if I am unable to prepare any ingredients just because my hand cannot handle them gently and at that time I also thought how cool it would that I defeat my enemies just by my legs. And before I knew that became my fighting style." Chopper just nodded his head after hearing this and went back to help Ussop.

Robin was sitting in the library reading a book as there was nothing else to do but her mind was wandering somewhere else. Luffy was behaving as he would normally do with the rest of the crew, eating from the fridge when no was looking, goofing up with Ussop and Chopper in the night after dinner but not once did he asked Robin for sex after their last outing. Robin was thinking that she might have said too much to Luffy and how she can repair the damage which has been done. As she was thinking this she was brought back to reality when the ship jerked violently because of the sea king's attack. She rushed to the deck to see what was happening outside when she saw the monster trio took down the sea king. It never amazed just how strong these three were and still never boast of their strength, not only that they were too friendly for someone possessing such strength. Well, Zorro was the exception but she expected that will be the case for everyone. She heard the conversation between Sanji and Chopper and was quite amazed by the Cook's response. As everyone was going back to doing what they were doing Robin saw Nami lying near the Orange tress and Luffy was just sitting on the head of Merry. Robin wanted to bring her and Luffy's relationship back to normal so seeing the opportunity to talk with him she called Luffy to give her a hand to clear the mess that was created because of the seaking attack. Luffy responded to Robin's request and got down from his resting place and started walking towards the library. Robin did not wait for Luffy's response and was already in the library clearing the mess, Luffy came in the library after a few seconds and saw Robin picking the books from the floor. Luffy started picking the books from the other side of the room without saying a word to Robin as he still did not want to talk to Robin since he still did not completely understand their last conversation and he did not want Robin to think of him as a child so was trying to figure it out on his own. Robin did not want Luffy to walk out on her before she can have a talk with him decided to use her devil fruit power to spy on the remaining crew members and was glad to see that none of them are going to disturb them for a while as everyone was busy with their own task that they decide for themselves. She grew a hand on the door and closed it without making any noise making sure that Luffy did not hear the door getting close and if no one can barge in on them without any warning.

As soon as Robin closed the door she used her devil fruit abilities to see where Luffy was working and saw him picking the books on the other side of the room. She began to move as quietly as she can like an assassin going for the kill and she was very good at it as she picked this skill early in her life as she tried to survive living with dangerous people. Luffy just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and get out of the room, he was so engrossed in finishing the task that he did not realize that the door was closed and Robin stood behind him only feet away. Robin decided that speaking to Luffy now might not be the best way to stop him so she grew a hand out of the Luffy's belly and inserted it in his pants grabbing hold of his cock, Luffy was too shocked to say anything as he felt a soft hand grabbed hold of his cock. Robin started stroking his cock gently now and as soon as she was sure that Luffy was not gonna walk away she decided to speak, "I am a little hurt by your actions Captain," Luffy confusion can be clearly seen on his face. "You have been avoiding me ever since we came back from our trip on the previous island. The way you fucked me the last time I thought you would be asking for more every time you got a chance but the way you are avoiding me right now it seems like you didn't enjoy your little adventure with me," said Robin. Luffy groan for a second to clear his throat to speak as Robin never stopped stroking his cock with her hand that sprouted on his belly, "It's not like that Robin, I liked what we did last time I even wanted to have sex with you again but you said last time that I should not force myself on a woman and I don't even know if you are happy or not." "Well I am glad to know that you can restrain yourselves but Luffy did I ever said no to you for sex?" Luffy nodded his head saying No. "Then that means you are not forcing yourself on me and besides I am pretty happy to be a part of your crew. You avoiding me was making me upset, I was constantly thinking that what we did in the forest was a bad idea as now I did not like how awkward the situation has become." Luffy realizing his mistake said "I am sorry" and grabbed Robin's face and gave a passionate kiss on her lips. Robin did not expect Luffy to kiss her right after him apologizing but she wanted this as much as Luffy wanted so went along with it. As soon as Robin grabbed Luffy's face to deepen the kiss Luffy's hand began to go down grabbing Robin's ass. Luffy squeezed Robin's ass and pushed her waist closer to his so that his cock was rubbing her crotch even if it was over their clothes, their lust taking control over them as Robin started pulling Luffy's hair while kissing him. Luffy began groping Robin's breast with his right hand while his left hand was squeezing her ass, wanting to feel her boobs more he slid Robin's top from one side and freed her left boob. After squeezing her boob gently for a few seconds he stopped kissing Robin and started to lick her nipple as soon as he stopped kissing him. Robin's hands were acting on her own as they started roaming over his head at times pulling his head to let him know that she wanted more, Luffy responded to her actions and started to suck her boob more aggressively whenever he felt change in Robin's actions. Robin was pleasantly surprised that Luffy can now understand what her actions actually meant and what she wanted. She pulled Luffy's head from her boob and kneel down and started to pull his pants down, Luffy's cock sprang out in full hardness as soon it was free from his pants. Robin took his cock in her hands and started stroking it slowly while giving a naughty look to Luffy licking her lips seductively. She startled licking the tip of his cock and gradually made her way to the base of his cock licking from side to side. After making his cock entirely wet she took his cock and started sucking it, as soon as Robin swallowed Luffy's cock Luffy let out a small groan. Robin smiled internally after hearing Luffy's groan but did not stop sucking his cock. Luffy started thrusting his hips after a few moments later, he grabbed Robin's head and began matching his thrusts with her pace. Robin sensed Luffy getting close to his release as his cock twitching began to increase, wanting to taste his release Robin increased her speed even more and within a few seconds, Luffy grabbed Robin's head and hold it in position and said "I am cumming Robin," as he released his load in her mouth. Robin tried to swallow his entire load but could not as his load was enormous and Luffy could see his cum overflowing from her mouth as he looked down to see Robin's face. Robin released Luffy's cock as soon as he finished cumming, she stood up and brought her hand up and wipe the cum with her fingers that were dripping from her mouth and began licking it in front of Luffy seductively. Luffy gulped seeing Robin act in this manner, Robin came close to Luffy adjusting her top to cover her breast and whispered, "Let's continue this later Captain," as she began to leave. Luffy adjusted his clothes and before he returned to deck quickly collected all the books which were scattered and placed them back on the shelf.

Apart from the seaking attack nothing significant occur on the Going Merry, the sun was about to set and Sanji was done experimenting with the new dish. Although there was never a fixed time when the food will be served due to the dangerous condition of Grandline dinner was served 2 hours after sunset if there were no incidents that day however Sanji called everyone to have dinner early that night as he wanted feedback on his new dish from his crew. Sanji knowing how the crew is he knew that no one gonna complaint about his cooking as they were never picky about the food they get but still wanted to serve the best he could. Everyone gathers on the deck as that had become their dinner spot as Nami wanted to eat the meal while enjoying the night breeze under the starry sky whereas Luffy and Ussop were of the mentality that pirates never eat their food in closed rooms. Chopper just believed whatever Luffy and Ussop said to him whereas Robin just wanted to watch the crew while they have dinner, Zorro followed everyone as he saw no point in going somewhere else and eating the food, the only times they eat dinner inside when there was a storm. The same thing was followed when having breakfast and lunch, tea time was the only time when the crew enjoyed their snack separately and at a different time. Sanji brought the seaking meat that he cooked and served it to everyone. As usual Luffy, Usopp and Chopper and started stuffing their faces with the meat that was served as the trio always eat together they were aware of how nothing would be left for them if they don't hurry up as Luffy always used to eat from their share after finishing his first. Robin and Nami were sitting on a chair and Sanji as usual gave them a separate plate with additional efforts on the plating, their dishes would always be plated with some sort of love symbol incorporated in their dish, this time he plated the meat in the shape of a rose flower which was and was served with wine. Zoro helped himself to get a plate and a bottle of sake as he did not want to talk to the cook, not that he hated Sanji but it always irritates him the way Sanji used to behave around the ladies. And that was the major reason he could not see him eye to eye. Zoro being a swordsman always believed a man should always hide his emotions never let anyone see his weak side, the only time he cried in front of anyone else was when Kuina died and after suffering defeat from the hands of Hawkeye. Robin and Nami were impressed with the plating of the meat and were equally pleased how delicious it tasted, the way the meat melted in their mouth made it hard to believe that they were eating the seaking that attacked them in the morning. Getting no response from the crew Sanji asked, "Hey Guys can you tell me how the dish is?" Everyone was surprised by the question as no one expected this, Robin spoke up seeing how everyone was confused, "What do you mean by that, the food is delicious as always and besides, we know you wouldn't have served anything that you didn't believe was delicious." Sanji let out a sigh of relief when he heard Robin said that the food was delicious, Nami saw that and asked, "Why are you acting like this today Sanji, you are behaving like you are cooking for the first time." "Well, I did cook that recipe for the first time, it's not like I haven't cooked seaking meat before but the way I cooked it today was different from how I used to it before. After talking with Chopper today I began thinking about how I have stopped experimenting with the recipes. When I first began cooking I never thought about saving the ingredients I always used to think how I can cook the best dish that I can and would use whatever ingredients available to me but after spending time with old man Zeff I came to realize the importance of every ingredient that is available to me, so I started to incorporate every part of the ingredient which was edible in my recipes but after a few years I stopped doing that as the customer that came to the Baratie would always ask for the same selected dishes and we started to store ingredients that were required for those dishes. But now since we are constantly moving the ingredients that we get are always different so I can experiment with the dishes that I make but I never tried that I decided to cook them as I have always cook similar ingredients like them before." Hearing this Luffy said, " Well the food is delicious and I know the cook of the future Pirate King can create a delicious meal even if he gets some unknown ingredients, after all, you are preparing yourself for the day you discovered the ALL Blue right." Hearing this Sanji got a little embarrassed and the rest of the crew couldn't help but smile on Luffy's comment as they once again remembered why they accepted him as their captain.

Nami smiled after hearing Luffy's comment and thought to herself he does remember what everyone goals are and never doubted anyone of us even for a second, even when other start doubting themselves he still says that he believes in them. Nami gaze shifted towards Robin and can see her smiling and started thinking what Robin said. She thought about how the last night ended but was still unsure how to respond to Robin as a result she rarely talked with Robin after that. Apart from that she always felt a need to get a release as her previous session has ignited a fire that was she believed never existed due to her previous experience with her old crew. After dinner was done everyone started going to bed except for Zorro who was on watch duty for that night. Nami too decided that it was best to let the matter slide for now and decided to go to bed but her thoughts did not allow her to sleep, frustrated she picked up a book and started reading. Her mind now free from her previous train of thought was beginning to enjoy the book, after reading the book for one hour, she decided that it was best to go to sleep now but as soon as she kept the book back on the shelf and was about to go back to sleep she heard a knock on the door coming from another room. Curious to see who was there at this time of the night she opened the door only to see Luffy entering Robin's room and closing the door behind him. Nani's leg began moving unconsciously and before she knew she was standing before Robin's door, not knowing what to do she decided to just have a peek at what's going on. Using her years of experience unlocking closed doors she kneeled down on her knees and managed to unlock the door and open it, she opened the door just enough to see what's going on. Nami saw Robin leaning on her bed while Luffy was kissing her passionately she grabbed Luffy's shirt for support while his hands were squeezing her ass so that their crotch rubbed against one another. Robin was only wearing her panties and a shirt that covered her entire upper body, so as soon as Luffy began grabbing her ass he inserted his hands inside her panties and started squeezing it. Luffy's touch on her ass made Robin's lose control a little bit as she began to remove the shirt that Luffy was wearing and threw away as soon as he was out of it. Once Luffy's shirt was removed he began to do the same thing to Robin, he grabbed her cheek and after a second started kissing her meanwhile his hands moved down unbuttoning her shirt. Once her top 3 buttons were removed he slid the shirt over her shoulders and let it dropped, now her boobs were now in plain view of Luffy. As soon as Luffy remove Robin's shirt he started massaging her left boobs meanwhile licking her right boobs gently, Robin arched her back so that Luffy can get as much access he can get. Luffy began altering between both her boobs and Robin's arousal was increasing the rapid breathing was proof of her increasing arousal. Luffy kneeled down so that his face was in front of her crotch, he saw her panties were wet with precum and as soon as her wet panties came into Luffy's view he couldn't resist licking her pussy over her panties. Robin gasped as soon as Luffy licked her pussy and grabbed his head urging him for more, Luffy continues sucking her pussy and now the wet patch which was previously small has now grown as a result of his saliva and her pussy juice. Luffy moved the panties aside and started licking her pussy directly now, Robin gasped and started to bite her lips in order to control her voice meanwhile pulling Luffy's hair in order to make him slow down a little. Luffy sensing Robin's excitement decided to take things to the next level as he removed her panties and stood up. As soon as he stood up he carried Robin in her arms in bridal style and started to move towards the bed and place her on it. After Luffy placed Robin on the bed Robin spread her legs and started rubbing her pussy, Luffy climbed on the bed, his eyes never left contact with her eyes and started to get in position between her legs and started sucking her pussy. Robin's bite her lips while her one hand was pinching her nipples while the other was on Luffy's head pulling his hair as he kept on sucking her pussy. Luffy sensing Robin was close to her release bite on her clit which caused Robin's to reach orgasm, she raised her waist as she kept cumming and Luffy never let go of her pussy and kept sucking till she came back from her orgasmic high. Nami did not know when her hands reached her pussy and she started masturbating, as soon as Luffy carries Robin to the bed Nami can see very little of what was transpiring. In order to get her own release, she closed her eyes and started imagining that Luffy was sucking her instead of Robin's and the noises that Robin was making were her as a result when Robin reached her climax Nami climaxed too. As soon as Nami came down from her orgasmic high she lost all the strength in legs and sat there for a few seconds before she can manage to start moving. She began walking towards her own room but stopped as soon as she heard Robin's moans once again and this time she not only heard Robin's moan but also sound of flesh hitting flesh which gave her the idea that Luffy started fucking her. Nami after hearing the sound was tempted to go back and have a look as the sound coming from Robin's room made it clear that Luffy was pounding her like a steam engine running on full speed, but she knew if she turned back she won't be able to stop herself from joining those two so she returned to her room. The rooms were designed in such a manner that they can hear what's going outside but no one from outside can hear what's going inside as long as the door is closed. Nami was amazed when she first saw the Going Merry blueprint that was handed to her when the crew got the ship and was also amazed at how the rooms had special characteristics like this but never thought about their practical use. Nami decided she needed a bath to cool herself so she went to take a shower before heading to bed, meanwhile Luffy was fucking Robin like there was no tomorrow and Robin was equally enjoying that.

A/N: Decided to quit here as was not able to proceed further in this chapter. I have a few ideas on how should I begin with the next chapters but cannot see them taking a solid shape. So it might take more time than the last 2 chapters. Feedbacks are welcome as well as any idea you think that can help me.


End file.
